Why Me!
by AbsolMaster2012
Summary: Imagine if Ai and Mako's mother didn't know anything about Impmon's mega form, Beelzemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own Digimon. **

After battle with a wild Digimon Beelzemon walked home with Ai in one arm and Mako in the other. They had followed him even though he told them not to. He managed to somehow sneak into the house without being noticed. "Didn't I tell you two to stay here!" he said a bit too loud once the twins were safely in their bedroom. The twin's mother had no idea that impmon had the ability to digivolve, so when she heard Beelzemon's voice she grabbed a heavy iron frying pan and quiently went into her children's bedroom, and almost had a heart attack at the site of the demon lord digimon. She scanned the room for impmon who was supposed to be protecting the children. "Where is impmon!" she yelled. The chidren simply pointed at beelzemon. "He ate impmon! you monster!" she yelled and then proceed to chase beelzemon around trying to hit him with the pan.

She chased him out of the house and for blocks after that. "Ouch!" he screamed as she actually managed to hit him in the back with the pan. He heard laughter from the other side of the street and then realized that all the tamers and their digimon were watching him. "Ouch! knock it of you crazy lady!" He finally managed to run fast enough to loose her for a bit and climb up a tree. "You coward! You'll regret it if i see you near my children again." He reverted back to impmon. "Wow for a human she sure can run fast," he said out of breath. He watched as the twin's mother took a taxi home, and he sighed when he realized he had to walk at least 10 blocks to get home. "Might as well get going," he said as he tried to jump down gracefully from the tree but instead fell flat on his face. "Why me?" he wined, then got up and started walking.

By the time he had walked up three blocks he was almost completely out of breath. "huh?" he said as he saw a car park near him. Ai and Mako jumped out of the car. "Impmon!" yelled both twins exitedly. Ai picked him up jumping up and down, and hugged him tightly enough to make him unable to breathe. When they were all in the car, with his arms crossed he glared at the twin's mother from the backseat. "Im so sorry impmon, the kids explained the whole thing to me when I got home." she said with an apologetic smile glancing at him with the rearview mirror. "Don't worry about it," he said unsincerely. Then an evil smile spread across his face as he planned his revenge against the twin's mother and the tamers for laughing(without hurting them of course!)

**The End! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! And thanks Jackpot 2 for your review! I will use your ideas in the next chapters! thanks soooo much!**

It had been almost a month since the twin's mother had chased Beelzemon around with the frying pan. Impmon had not forgotten about getting revenge, but was taking his time to find the perfect moment. Ever since that day the twins mother was filled with paranoia. She would turn a doorknob, push the door open and then wait a few seconds to make sure something wouldn't fall on her head when she went in. She would never leave her food unnatended to make sure impmon didn't do anything to it. She would wash her toothbrush thoroughly before using it for fear impmon might have have done something like brushing the toilet with it or brushing the dogs teeth with it. Impmon saw her do these thing and it made waiting worth it. When he heard her talking about her wedding anniversary he knew that was the day to take revenge and it was only a couple of weeks away. He started planning with that evil smile on his face.

Mako decided to walk Shep(Their dog. I picked the name. Creative huh?) which was now a large and very gentle yet protective Golden Retriever. Mako being only 8 was allowed to walk him because the dog wouldn't pull him, and would protect him if needed. As they walked Mako noticed a three teenage boys kicking a ball to eachother. He was about to walk past them when he noticed the ball had wings and feet, and it was screaming? "Stop it," it kept screaming over and over again, and Mako knew it was a digimon. "Leave it alone," he screamed at the three teenagers, but immidiately felt intimidated when they all turned to look at him. "Mind your own business," one of them said, "now go away." Shep growled with his teeth bared ready to defend Mako. The obviously frightened teenagers left but not without kicking the digimon one more time. It landed in a rose bush.

Mako ran to help the digimon. The digimon resembled a bat. It had a skull on it's forehead. It's feet looked like those of a bird with three red sharp talons. It had big yellows eyes. The digimon was mostly blue, though the area it's mouth and it's feet were a lighter shade of blue. "Thanks kid," said the digimon as Mako helped him remove some thorns from his wings. "Your Welcome. Im Mako by the way. What's your name?" "Demidevimon," said the digimon proudly. Shep licked demidevimon's face, leaving Mako shocked since the dog would always growl at Impmon. Demidevimon accompanied Mako on the rest of the walk. They sat down to rest a few blocks from Mako's house. Mako gave Shep a treat, and took out a chocolate bar for himself and gave half to demidevimon who ate it gratefully. Shep looked hungrily at the chocolate, "Sorry boy chocolate is bad for dogs," he said giving shep another treat.

"Hey Mako, what are those things called," said demidevimon referring to a passing car. "it's a car." "What are they for?" "To go places." "What kind of places?" "School or work if you are a grown up." "What's school?" "School is a place were you learn different things so you can find a good job when you're older." "What's a job?" "It's the same thing as work." "What's work?" "People work so they can earn money." "Oh ok...What's money?" "You need money to buy things." "What kind of things?" "Food, clothes, and toys," Mako realized it was late, "I have to go home now." Both of them looked at eachother sadly. The truth was that Impmon was Ai's partner not his, and he wanted a partener of his own, and Demidevimon was perfect. Suddenly both noticed aan object glowing brightly, it hovered over Mako then it slowly decended. Mako already knew what it was...he just couldn't believe it. Yes! he was right! It was a digivice! A navy blue and white digivice that almost matched the color of his new partner.

He hugged his new partner exitedly, then he remembered that he had to be home otherwise Impmon would probably come looking for him, and he didn't want that now. When he got home he instructed demidevimon to fly through the open bathroom window, and stay in there until he said so. Mako approached his family nervously. "What it is mako?" asked his mother worriedly. Mako just blurted it out, "I have a partner of my own," he said holding up his digivice. The family looked worried now. "Ok well where is your partner," asked his father. Mako was about to call demidevimon but suddenly a series of growls and snarls were heard from the second floor and the whole family rushed up stairs. They found demidevimon perched on the shower door and impmon stading by the sink. Both Digimon were growling and had their fangs bared. Somehow when Mako made his announcement the family knew this would happen...

**Will Demidevimon and Impmon get along! Will Impmon ever get his revenge! You will soon find out! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Here is Chapter 3! Note:Since Demidevimon wasn't a major character...I don't know much about his attacks, so sorry If what I write here isn't exactly right. Also my word processor freezes up too much so I am using wordpad. I apologize for any misspellings. Enjoy!**

"What do you think you're doing Impmon?" cried Mako. "What does it look like i'm doing? Trying to get this intruder out of the house!" Demidevimon flew down to face Impmon, "Intruder! I'll have you know that I am Mako's partner!" Impmon looked to Mako who showed him his digivice. "Why did it have to be him out of all the digimon that exist!" yelled Impmon.

"Impmon you haven't even known him for 5 minutes! give him a chance," pleaded Mako. "Yeah Impmon give me a chance." said demidevimon with a smile clearly looking for a fight. "Oh shutup you winged baseball!" responded impmon. Ai was getting a headache just imagining the constant arguments that would surely happen in the next few days between the two digimon. With a sigh she got hold of one of Impmon's ears and dragged him away. "Hey! that hurts." he protested.

He remembered the time in which the twins would obey him. Now that Ai and Mako at least doubled his height, he was no longer intimidating to them. Plus Ryo was constantly reminding the twin tamers how they were in charge and not the other way around. He mentally cursed Ryo. Suddenly the doorbell rang and the whole family and the two digimon rushed to see who it was. "The baby sitter! she's early! You two hide!" the twin's mother ordered the two digimon. Demidevimon looked a bit lost, but Mako told him to hide in the basement. Impmon just went to sit on the roof. The twin's parents greeted the 16yr old babysitter. It was their datenight. While they got ready the babysitter, whose name was Jenny, pretended to be interested in what the kids were doing. As soon as the twin's parents car had left the driveway she took out her cell phone.

"I hate that girl," muttered Impmon, who had come back inside the house to get a snack. Everytime she babysat the kids Jenny never put down her phone. The twins were happy with that of course, they could do whatever they wanted. Impmon didn't like her because she appearently couldn't stay still and would walk around the whole house with her cell phone. That meant he had to be careful. He had almost gotten caught by her many times. Each time she was near he was forced to pretend to be a toy. He hurried to the kitchen but then he heard Jenny's footsteps not far behind. He immidiately dropped to the ground and lay still. "Ugh stupid toy," she said lifting him by one of his legs. He expected to be stuffed into the toy box like always but this time she headed outside. "What is she doing?" he thought. She headed towards the thrash can. "She wouldn't dare..." he thought angrily.

"No one will miss this thing," she said. Next thing he knew, she had flung him into the thrash can and had replaced it's lid. He leaped out of the thrash can, knocking it down in the process, and startling Jenny. "Oh my God..." she said backing away. "Badda boom!" he yelled throwing a fireball at her. Luckily for her he missed. She turned around and started running. She accidently stepped on shep's tail causing him to growl at her. Jenny ran to her bike, and peddled faster than she ever had. Ai and Mako ran outside to see what all the commotion was. They saw Jenny on her bike, then they turned to Impmon who was covered in coffee grounds, pasta, leaves and some brown stuff that they guess was dog poop. "Impmon you attacked her didn't you? why?" demanded Ai.

"She threw me in the thrash!" "Guess the thrash bag ripped," stated Mako. "Yeah no kidding," said Impmon trying to get the trash of himself. "You know what this means don't you," said Ai. "No way," replied Impmon about to run away, but the twins tackled him. "You're getting a bath wether you like it or not!" yelled AI, as she and Mako both struggled to prevent him from getting away. "Now we're going to need a bath too!" said Mako. Between the both of them they brought him to the bathtub. They managed to get his gloves and bandada off. "Why are you so against baths?" yelled Mako as he stuggled to hold him while Ai was filling the bath tub. "Because thanks to you I almost drowned!" He replied remembering when he was a kiimon and the twins tried to bathe him.

He didn't remember much about being kiimon, but he would never forget that. Ai and Mako were only three years old. They had filled the sink with cold water, and put poor kiimon in there. Impmon rembered swallowing too much water, the burning sensation in his eyes from the shampoo, and then falling on the floor while trying to get away. "Impmon you're not a baby digimon anymore, and were older too!" "Ok the bathtubs full!" yelled Ai. Impmon clung to Mako as he tried to get him into the bath tub. "This is like bathing a cat!" Mako. "Im not cat!" "Then quit acting like one!" Between both twins they finally got impmon into the bathtub, but unfortunately Mako fell in too. Ai laughed at her brother, until he pulled her in as well. "I'll get you for that later Mako...but for now let's get this over with!" said Ai grabbing the dog shampoo that was near her.

After 40 minutes of struggling with him, they finally managed to get Impmon clean. He know sat on the batroom rug with a towel around him. "Dog Shampoo! Why Dog shampoo?" he yelled angrily. "Because it was closer," replied Ai calmly. The twin's grabbed a towel for themselves. "Stay here!" they ordered as they wen't to get changed out of their wet clothes. They they came back with a blow dryer. "You look so cute!" said Ai looking at Impmon with fluffy fur after being blowdried. "Now all he needs is a little pink bow," all three looked up to see Demidevimon in the doorway. Ai and Mako sighed as Impmon took off running after Demidevimon. The twin's father arived to the sight of both digimon facing eachother yet again in the livingroom. "Evil whisper," said Demidevimon, and impmon fell to the floor asleep. "Hey If we would've know Demidevimon could do that then bathing Impmon would've been easy," said Mako.

"That's a nice little trick to get my mother in law to shup up when she comes over," thought the twin's Dad. "I'd like to throw her off a bridge...but getting her to shup up is a good too. It'll work when I feel like going out with the guys and Lisa(his wife) won't let me," he thought with a smile. "Hey kids let's not tell mommy demidevimon can do that..." he said. The twins already knew what he was thinking. "What do we get out of it?" they said together. "A dollar?" he replied. "Uh uh. We'd be in big trouble if mom found out we knew about it. So you have to make it worth it for us," said Mako. "20?" but the twin's shook their head. "$40," another no from the twins. "$75?" suggested Ai. "Deal," said their dad. "a month," added Ai. "Fine! but those 75 count for the three of you. I miss it when you guys were happy with just a quarter...and Demidevimon you aren't allowed to use that on the family unless I say so."

"Can I use it on him?" said Demidevimon referring to Impmon. "No! exclaimed Ai, but then thought about it better, "Well not all the time." "Why are you here early dad? and where's mom?" asked Mako. "Jenny called me saying a toy had come to life and attacked her," he said looking at the sleeping Impmon. "She said the dog almost attacked her too...You're mother's went to talk to her." "Impmon wake up," said AI shaking him. She finally gave up and placed him on the couch. Just then then twin's mother came in. "I don't think she's going to keep this a secret..." she said glaring at Impmon. "Why does everyone assume Impmon is behind everything!" protested Ai. "Well, was HE behind this?" "Yeah..."

**Next chapter The twins and the digimon pay Jenny a visit, but she has a secret of her own! Also Impmon is getting closer to getting his revenge on the twin's mother !Thanks for reading! Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I will try to update more often from now on. BTW, there will probably be only three more chapters for this story. Here is Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

when Impmon woke up, he was a bit confused. He didn't remember falling asleep on the couch, but he did remember Demidevimon making fun of him. "I'll make him pay!" he yelled. "No time for that," said Ai as she entered the living room, "we have to go see Jenny before she calls the police." "Ready?" asked Mako as he stood by the front door, Demidevimon by his side. Ai looked at Impmon who nodded and jumped of the couch.

The kids headed to Jenny's house on their bikes. Impmon was in the basket, in front of Ai's bike, while Demidevimon flew by their side. Jenny's house was only fifteen minutes away. "Her house is almost as big as Rika's," noted Impmon. "Wonder why she would work as a babysitter," said Mako. Ai shrugged.

Impmon knocked loudly on the door. "Impmon! We don't wanna break down her door!" Jenny answered the door, but her face wasn't full of fear as they had anticipated. "Has anybody else noticed that she doesn't look the least bit afraid?" whispered Demidevimon. "We have eyes," whispered Impmon back. "What do you want?" asked Jenny, popping her gum.

Demidevimon flew up so he could see into Jenny's eyes. "We came to tell you that you better keep your mouth shut. We know were you live," he told her, with an evil grin. "I didn't know you kids had another little pet," said Jenny. "I'm not a pet!" yelled both Digimon at the same time.

Jenny laughed, "You guys need to leave. Now." "What will you do if we don't?" asked Ai, with her arms crossed. Jenny's sister, Elena, came to stand beside her in the doorway. "Oh! are these those kids you babysit?" she asked Jenny. "I _use to _babysit them," Jenny answered.

"Well Jenny? We will leave once you swear to keep our secret." Never," said Jenny. "Fine, then. Impmon?" said Ai, and Impmon went to stand before Jenny. "Demidevimon?" said Mako, and Demidevimon took his place next to Impmon. Jenny still had a smile on her face. "Guys, we need your help," called Jenny to someone in the house. "Who are they calling?" said Demidevimon. "How should I know," answered Impmon. "Who said I was asking you?" told him Demidevimon, not looking at him.

A Gabumon, and Biyomon stepped out of the house to face Impmon and Demidevimon. Gabumon and Impmon glared at each other. Impmon warp digivolved to Beelzemon Blast mode, and Gabumon to Metalgarurumon. "Spiral Twister!" yelled Biyomon, Demidevimon dodged the attack, "Demi dart!" but Biyomon dodged too. "Bat flutter!" yelled Demidevimon, hitting Biyomon with his wing, and sending her crashing to the ground.

"Biyomon! What are you doing? Digivolve!" yelled Elena to her partner. Biyomon digivolved Phoenixmon! "Ahhh!" yelled Demidevimon as he stared at the huge golden bird. Ai tried to figure out how to check the other digimon's information. She finally figured it out. "The bird is phoenixmon and the other one is Metalgarurumon. They're both megas!" she announced. Jenny had already looked up Beelzemon's information, and seemed confident.

Some screams were heard from people when they saw the three large digimon fighting. "Demidevimon! you have to digivolve!" yelled Mako worriedly. "Why bother wasting my energy with you?" said Phoenixmon about to crush Demidevimon with her claws.

"Demidevimon!" yelled Mako, and Demidevimon began to glow. "Demidevimon Digivolve to Devimon!" "We can't battle them here! Let's lead them to the park!" Beelzemon yelled at Devimon. "Right!" and with that they both flew toward the park, with Metalgarurumon, and Phoenixmon right behind them.

Jenny and Elena got into their parents car, and followed. Ai, and Mako followed on their bikes. "Let's finish him first!" said Metalgarurumon to phoenixmon referring to Beelzemon. Before Devimon could do anything, the two digimon attacked Beelzemon, "Crimson Flame!" yelled phoenixmon. "Metal wolf snout!" Beelzemon was reverted back to Impmon by the combined attacks.

"Impmon!" yelled Ai, getting off her bike and running to him. "Don't worry...Devimon will get them...I hope," said Mako. Ai was quiet. They watched as their would be savior was attacked by phoenixmon, before he himself could attack. With that single attack, he was thrown back, and crashed against the kids bikes, destroying them in the process.

He too reverted to his rookie form. The remains of the bike fell on him. "Ow," he said weakly before passing out. Mako rushed to get the severely broken bikes of him, then picked him up. Phoenixmon, Metalgarurumon, and their tamers stepforward. "We'll leave you alone," promised Ai and Mako, trembling. "You'd better," said Jenny, and she and her sister walked to the car, with their now de-digivolved partners.

"Do we have to walk home?" asked Impmon. "Yeah..." responded Ai. "Can't we call your mother to pick us up?" "Are you kidding? She'll kill us for coming here at night! Hopefully she hasn't noticed were gone," Mako told him. "Im sorry about your bikes," said the now partly recovered Demidevimon. "Don't worry. We're not mad at you," Ai assured him. "Speak for yourself, " Impmon said, earning a glare from both twins.

They started the walk home. Demidevimon walked behind the tamers and Impmon. "oh," he said quietly looking down, his wings dragged by his sides. "What's wrong with him?" Impmon asked Mako. "That was his first battle, he's upset cause he lost," responded Mako. Suddenly a car pulled up beside them, and he Twins mother stepped out looking very angry. She was wearing a robe, and had some green stuff all over her face.

"What on earth are you doing out at this hour?" she yelled angrily, with her hands on her hips. When she saw the two beat up digimon she knew the answer to her question. She grabbed both pulled both twins by the ear to the car. "Ow, ow, ow, ow," said both twins. "I'd rather face Phoenixmon, then her," said Demidevimon hiding behind Impmon, as the woman turned her attention to them, once the kids where in the car. "In the car...now!" she ordered the two digimon, who almost tripped on their own feet as they ran to the car.

**This Chapter didn't come out as humorous as I hoped, but don't worry...I have something planned! So, let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
